


Sonia's Dynamax Dick Climax

by SexTheHex



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Futanari, Gen, hyper cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 08:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19103236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: Sonia’s research into Dynamaxing has lead to a huge discovery! A really huge, uncontrollable, throbbing discovery. Can Sonia calm her obscenely large dick down before things get any worse?





	Sonia's Dynamax Dick Climax

**Author's Note:**

> ...I couldn’t help myself. Again. She’s super cute. Also, Dynamaxing is like the most obscene fetish fuel imaginable. Did you really think I wasn’t going to Dynamax a lady’s dick as soon as possible? Enjoy!

Sonia had an amazing discovery on her hands! This was huge! Oh gosh, way too huge in fact. This was as large as her cock was going to get, right?

Sonia stared between her legs as the magic of her research unfolded right before her eyes. Five minutes ago, she had a snatch between her legs. Two minutes ago, she had a girthy dick sitting between her thighs. Now… did this even really qualify as a cock anymore? It was so huge, it looked as big as the rest of her body! 

Harnessing the power of Dynamaxing into a simple serum one could inject into their intimate bits had proven extremely effective. Sonia’s dick was massive! A cock thicker than her plump thighs was sprouting out from her crotch, almost tapping the false ceiling with its pre-cum dewing ureathra! Sonia couldn’t even shut her legs anymore. Between this huge, girthy mass and the fucking watermelon-sized nuts powering her massive rod she couldn’t even stand anymore! All she could really do was stare as her cock head flexed and shook, Sonia gradually adjusting to the sensations of cock ownership

Sonia didn’t know what to do. Should she stop it? Dynamaxing was suppose to only last three turns, right? That meant… how long was a turn if you weren’t engaged in a battle? Surely it’d wear off sometime, right?

Sonia flinched. A sensation ravaged her overgrown balls, as if a washer were thrashing about inside her nutsacks. They were growing more, growing more potent, getting ready to unleash a fat load of spunk worthy of a Dynamaxed dick! Just seconds later, the tip of her urethra spread wide. An immense glob of pre-cum blasted out of her, splattering against the ceiling of the room with more raining back down on her. Instantaneously, her pretty brown coat and sparkling orange hair were totally soaked in the salty, viscous fluid. This madness needed to stop! Could her body even survive a full blown orgasm!? 

Sonia shifted in her seat, trying to ready a solution to the obscene problem brewing between her legs… bad idea.Just the slightest shift in her strained desk chair and the poor thing couldn’t take it anymore. The flimsy office chair shattered beneath the weight of the sudden extra several dozen pounds it had to support at a new angle. Sonia was sent crashing to the ground, ass and balls first…

The blunt impact felt… oh man, that felt amazing! It felt like a niche fat open palm had smacked her needy, overstuffed nutsack and given them such a satisfying, firm spank! Another rope of pre shot out of her immense cock, spraying over important lab equipment and against Sonia’s pretty face. That couldn’t be good. Maybe that thud wasn’t such a good thing after all...

Soon enough though, as the deluge of sticky fluids out her hyper cock became more and more frequent, it became evident that one impact was far more trouble than it seemed at first. That last smack of her balls was the final push towards a total meltdown! The rain of pre out her dick became more frequent. Her 5-foot tall cock soon was gushing like a geyser! 

Even with her dick bursting to the seams with fluid, Sonia couldn’t help but still feel backed up! She could feel something mounting steadily, mounting closer and closer every passing moment. Her balls ached. Sonia’s growing sack was taut like a water balloon on the verge of exploding as her out of control testicles generated sperm by the pint every second! Sonia could barely function now. Her eyes were crossed and her teeth grit. The mind-bending stimulation from an excited cock nearly her standing height and the unbearable surge of gallons of cum begging for release were too much. Sonia felt so close, so on edge… but she couldn’t manage to cum! She groaned and wheezed as all the stimulation grew so intense. Relief. She needed relief! 

She couldn’t stroke her length now in any meaningful way. Hell, she could barely lift her arms for long without a bucket’s worth of clear fluid flooding out of her dick and pinning her arms back down. She sat and pondered a solution, trying to find some method of relief… Squeezing? Would squeezing her nuts work? Was just rubbing her overgrown testicles together like flint with her thighs enough to finally get her to pop? She had to try, it was her only option! 

Sonia clamped her thighs together, smashing her nuts together in a blunt, heavy impact. Immediately her expression changed from grit teeth in agony to wide eyed, open mouth speechlessness. That… that was it. O-oh my god, it was here, orgasm was here! Sonia was going to fucking cum! With her entire body shivering, Sonia rubbed her nuts together again and rode her newfound bliss to the peak of her first ever penile orgasm! 

“A-aa-AAaaah… HoOOo-OOOOOOH~!” Sonia screamed with all her might! The tip of her gargantuan dick exploded in an uncontrollable spray of gallons of girl sperm, spraying everywhere uncontrollably! The sound of glass breaking, machines denting, and expensive objects dropping could be clearly heard as that huge initial blasting of spunk struck half the objects in Professor Magnolia’s lab with the impact of a haymaker. Everything behind her table and chair had to be ruined before the first strand even broke! It took 10 whole seconds for there to even be enough of a gap in her uncontrollable Dynamax climax for the second rope to even start spurting! The rest came out with a similar ferocity, covering everything in a sticky carpet of steaming spunk. Only a half minute in did things finally start to slow down. The uncontrollable cum blasting slowly shifted to a sloppy sperm deluge smashing against Sonia’s face as climax finally came to pass, ensuring the mega cocks owner was coated head to toe in an insane amount of her own clear white love.

Sonia gasped for breath as her body finally stopped. That was it, right? Now the Dynamaxing was going to wear off and revert this huge cock back to her old cunt, right?

Sonia wiped the jizz away from her eyes and looked at her towering erection. It was still growing even bigger...


End file.
